greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Fare Doctor/Riz'ro Timeline
Timeline of Riz'ro Universe, for all of you working on the Mass Effect related pages 1701 BNE- Tuchanka is reduced to a wasteland due to Nuclear War 1351 BNE- Asari begans exploring space and discrovered the Citadel 1291 BNE- Salarians discroves the Citadel and opens relations with the Asari 1271 BNE- Citadel Council is formed 770 BNE- The Rachni Wars in Riz'ro begins 691 BNE- Krogans uplifted to fight the Rachni 471 BNE- Rachni in Riz'ro are declared extinct 471-71 BNE- Krogan expands expernationally 178 BNE- Reelo Gurji, a Salarian is apponated the first Sepctre 71 BNE- Krogan warlords begins conquering other planets controlled by Citadel Species, Krogan Rebellions begins 61 BNE- Turians and Salarians (albit at gun-point) unleashed the Genophage 29 NE- the Krogan Rebellions end though scattered Krogan Insurgents continue for decades 129 NE- Turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council 100 NE- War in Piz'ro occurs as the Second Human Empire invades Piz'ro Universe 150 NE- War in Piz'ro ends as the Second Human Empire annexes Piz'ro Universe 629 NE- Uncheck industial expansion begins taking a significat toll on the Drell homeworld of Rakhana 829 NE- Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems, but the Citadel dismissed the claims as myths 984 NE- Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi, Ria and Falere accepts exile but Morinth flees 1109 NE- Aria T'loak arrives on Omega and is hired by the station warlord as an enforcer and becomes his most trusted liutaneuts 1124 NE- The Mourning War occures as the Quarian Government tries to wipe out the Geth, but fails, and is pushed out, as punishment, the Citadel Council closes the Quarian embassy 1153 NE- The Geth begins contructionof a mega-structure to house and simultaneously run all Geth programs 1190 NE- Yuri Gaggrin becames the first Human in Riz'ro in over several thousands of years to travel in space, Humanity in Riz'ro becames a spacefaring species 1198 NE- Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becames the First Human of Riz'ro to walk on Luna 1209 NE- Aria T'loak assumes control of Omega 1229 NE- The Drell makes first contact with the Hanar, Hanar agrees to help save the Species with over 375,000 Drells to their homeworld of Kahje 1298 NE- Armstrong Outpost is founded thus created the First Human Settlement on Luna 1299 NE- Human Billionaire Victor Manswell creates his own private spaceflight expedition after becaming frustrated with offical pace of Human Space exploration 1304 NE- The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to Alpha Centauri System with 300 Colonist onboard, but, communicatiosn are lost with the vessel soon after 1306 NE- Liara T'soni is born 1332 NE- European Space Agency's Lowell City is the first permanent Human settlement on Mars 1350 NE- The Empire of the Combine Race invades and conquers Golmar Earth, thus begins the First Multiverse War 1354 NE- the Yahg are discovered, the Citadel Council tries to open diplomatic contact, but the ambassadors are killed and the Council ceases contact and declares their homeworld off-limits 1363 NE- Steven Hackett is born 1365 NE- David Anderson is born 1367 NE- Saren Arterlus is born and Kahlee Sanders is born 1370 NE- Golmar Earth Revolts against the Empire of the Combine Race, thus starting the Golmar Earth Uprising 1371 NE contruction of Gagarin Station begins 1374 NE- Thane Krios is born 1375 NE- Truce amounts of Element Zero is discovered on Mars 1376 NE- Humanity discroves a small Prothean technology cash on Mars and jumps starts it's space age 1377 NE- Humanity discroves a Mass Relay in Charon and the Systems Alliance is created 1378 NE- Miranda Lawson is born and Humanity begins colonization 1379 NE- Humanity contructs a massive military fleet and space station at Arctures to defend it's space, Kaidan Alenko is born with biotic potential 1380 NE- Colonies, like Demeter is founded 1382 NE- the Shepards are born on the same day, just hours apart 1383 NE-Saren Arterius is promoted at the age of 16. Arcturus station is now intended to become the Alliance's headquarters. Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born 1384 NE- Arcturus Station is formally incagurated, Kai Leng is born 1385 NE- Jocob Taylor is born, the First Contact War occures and Cerberus is created 1386 NE- Humanity doscroves biotics, Ashley Williams is born 1387 NE- Saren Arterius becames the youngest turian to be inducted into the Spectres 1388 NE- The Systems Alliance parliament is formed, Blue Suns is founded, Kasumi Goto is born 1389 NE- S.A Outlaws Genetic modification, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya is born, Jack is born, Arcturus Station is completed 1390 NE- the Alliance secretly begins illegal AI research on Sidon 1391 NE- Ivor Johnstagg is enprison for 21 years 1392 NE- Humanity expands, Humanity is granted embassy on the Citadel and tensions grow between Humanity and Batarians 1393 NE- Commander Vynnus is hired to oversee BAaT 1394 NE- The Magazine fornax is lauched 1395 NE- Kaiden Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked, BAat is shut down nine years later 1396 NE- Roman Shepard begins his studies 1397 NE- the Colony of Mindoir is attack by Batarian Slavers 1398 NE- in protest over the Citadel Council's refusal to limit Human expansion, Batarians closes their embassy 1399 NE- The Shepards enlist in the Alliance militar as does Kai Leng, Eliza is the First Sapient A.I created by the Systems Alliance 1400 NE- the Golmar Uprisings ends with the Resistance victorious, however, it dissolved into civil war as they fight over forms of government, Kaiden Alenko enlist in the Alliance Military. 1401 NE- Ashely Williams enlist in the Alliance Military 1402 NE- the MSV Hugo Gernsback disappears 1403 NE- Batarian funded pirates and criminals lauched a surprise attack known as the Skyllian Blitz on the Colony of Elysium, the assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground forces, James Vega Enlist in the Alliance Military 1404 NE- fify Alliance marines are wiped out by Thrusher Maws on Akuze 1405 NE- the Alliance lauches assaults on Torfan 1408 NE- the Golmar Civil War ends with the Democratic and Technocratic forces victorious, formation of the Human-Vortiguant Federation 1409 NE- Admiral Kahoku of the Alliance begins investigating in suspected Cerberus activites 1410 NE- Humans and Turians collaborate on the Normandy, the Shepards are made Spectres, the Eden Prime War occurs, the Shepards are then killed a month later 1411 NE- the Eden Prime War ends, Systems Alliance encounters the Vorcha and three clones of Shepards are developed by Cerberus 1412 NE- The Shepards are revived and tasked to elemenate the Collectors, of which they did 1413 NE- The Reaper War occurs ast he Reapers begins invading the Galaxy 1414 NE- The Axis of Empires is created by the Empire of the Combine Race, the Galactic Empire, the Japanese Empire a, the Greater German Empire and the Confederacy of Independent Systems 1415 NE- The Allianc eof Nations is formed by the Human-Vortiguant Federation, the Old Galactic Republic, The United States of American, including various other Allied powers on Pol Earth, and the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the Combines invades the Galaxy during the middle of the Battle of Earth and wipes out the Reapers (although their are still remnants around), the fraggmented remains of the Galaxy's forces retreate to Earth, Palavan, Rannoch and Tuchanka, the Citadel Alliance is then created 1416 NE- The Citadel Alliance comes into contact with the Alliance of Nations and joins, the Covenant Empires dissolves into Civil War 1417 NE- after months of brutal fighting, the Citadel Alliance retook Earth, Palavan and Tuchanka from the Combines and plas to retake the Galaxy, however, Rannoch falls, forcing the Quarians and Geth to retreat 1419 NE- The citadel Alliance, with supported from the Old Galactic Republic and the Human-Vortiguant Federation, lauched a series of assaults to reclam the Galaxy 1420 NE- the Shepards Spearheads the Assaults, Ivan Shepard in the West, Natasha Shepard in the East and Roman Shepard leads a assault on Omega Category:Blog posts